writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Simmy and Nicki's Feel Fest
JADE AND ELLIOT JADE: ''Returning to Camp always brought with it a mix of contradicting feelings for Jade. She was happy, of course she was, to return to her friends and cousins. A break from monster attacks was good, too, but what all of that got pushed into a corner of her mind, as recollections of her mother kicking her out once again filled her mind. It was with that thought that she walked toward Zephyrus' cabin, carrying a large duffel bag and a backpack, saying hi to every familiar face and handing out somewhat forced smiles. '''Elliot: '''He has his earphones in and nods to people as he passes by, not really paying attention. He hadn't been in camp for quite some time and it was weird trying to get used to it again. Elliot ends up just looking down at the ground, not wanting to see anyone else he knew and crashes straight into Jade. JADE: 'S'he yelps as she gets pushed backwards after coliding with what she suspects is a body. Before she can manage to keep her balance, she falls on her back. "Ow..." '''Elliot: '''He also loses his balance and falls on top of her. He's a bit too dazed to notice who she is at first. "Damn...I'm so sorry..." He shakes his head a bit and lifts himself up before looking at Jade more clearly. "Wait...Jade?!" JADE: 'S'he instantly recognizes his voice, and can't seem to be able to form words. She merely blinks up at him for a few moments, her mouth shaping a small 'o'. '''Elliot: '''He quickly stands up and stares at her for a moment. "I-I can't believe it's you..." JADE: 'S'he scoffs and pushes herself off of the ground. "I'm surprised you even recognized me." '''Elliot: '''He looks down, ashamed in himself. "Of course I'd recognise you...I just had things happen and I don't know why I didn't tell you that I left..." JADE: 'S'he glares at him. "Yeah, well. I found the time to leave you voice messages everyday -- every single day -- for four months." '''Elliot: '''He continues to look down, ignoring warm feeling in his cheeks. "I didn't exactly have access to a phone for a while...I wasn't really at home." JADE: "I''t's the twenty-first century, Elliot. The only way you wouldn't exactly have access to a phone for a while is if you purposely didn't take it with you." Elliot: '''"Exactly, phones attract monsters you know. That was the last thing I needed when I was looking f-" He stops himself and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the memory of what had happened with his step brother. JADE: "Y'eah, I figured that much, a hundred and twenty-four messages later," she murmurs, rubbing at imaginary stain on her jeans. She turns to leave, not really caring that she'll have to take the long way round in order to not run into him again. "See you around, maybe." '''Elliot: '''He looks up and grabs her shoulder. "No wait Jade...please don't leave. I just...give me a moment to explain." JADE: She throws her hands up in exasperation, "What is there to explain? I was lost without you -- I find out Sawyer is in a coma, Kye is still M.I.A, my mother kicks me out... But worst of all, you didn't even have to get my messages, I don't really give a fuck, a simple 'hey, babe, I'm leaving, but I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll come back' would've been enough." '''Elliot: '"I didn't want to say goodbye okay? I wasn't sure if I was gonna come back and if I said goodbye then...it meant I could've been saying goodbye forever." JADE: ''She stares at him for a few seconds, quite speechless, until a chuckle escapes her. She covers her mouth with the back of her palm, "I'm sorry, but just... What the fuck? When did we turn into a shitty soap opera on a mediocre TV channel?" '''Elliot: '''He smiles slightly. "I had a feeling being really dramatic might've stopped you from being so angry." JADE: 'S'''he glares at him. "I want to punch you." '''Elliot: '''He sighs and spreads open his arms. "Go ahead then. If it helps with you feeling less angry, then go ahead." Category:Active Camp Half-Blood Roleplays Category:NickiWilliams Category:Rawr27